Grim Bloody Agent
by Shocknawe 425
Summary: When Red Demoman volunteered to test out Engineers invention, he never expected it to work. Or to wind up a century into the future. The explosives expert has no way of returning home and must choose to make a new life here and become and agent of Overwatch. His teammate, Sniper, will have to make the same decision.
1. Chapter 1 Bloody Arrival

**Alright let's get this story goin'. If you want any other characters added than leave a comment below. For demoman's cosmetics, I will be using the Well rounded rifleman and the Toowoomba Tunic. His abilities include his grenade launcher that also acts as his sticky bomb launcher, the eyelander, and his bundle of dynamite from the beta version of tf2. For his ultimate: Demo will charge forward at full speed and behead anyone in the way. Just like in the game. Alright let's go.**

 ** _Teufort Red Base, 1976_**

 ** _Demoman's POV_**

Mopping the floor with the Blu team was fun and what we are being paid by Redmond Mann. But it does get a bit dull. Sitting in respawn with me bottle o' scrumpy did tend to get lonely. Or as lonely as you can get when you have a sword that constantly says heads strapped to your back.

'Heads'

"Would you stop that! I'm trying to drink in peace," I said to the bloody annoying sword. 'Why didn't I get a new grenade launcher instead of this pain in the arse.'

 _'Ok, Ok, geez. Blame a guy for being passionate about something,'_ whined the sword. I shook me head and drank some more of scrumpy. I don't know how many I had, but things started to get a little fuzzy.

 _8 bottles later_

I was seeing more than I should, there are six scouts in front of me. Wait aren't there six scouts on the team? I need a drink.

 _12 bottles later_

I stumbled out of spawn and tried to go to my room. Completely drunk, but when you drink as much as me, you tend to get used to it. And so did my team, because during matches, I'm usually drunk. I continued through the base till I heard Engi' working in the shop. I walked in to see him finishing what looked like a fish tank, or maybe twelve.

"Demo' glad you came. I need some help with ma' new invention," asked Engi'. I stumbled forward but kept my balance.

"Uninterpretable gibberish, I'll help ya' man," I said walking over to the tank and entered. Engi' pressed several buttons and the machine whirled to life. Around me, little specks of blue began to float around me. I watched them fly around me, but a warning sensor sounded. A red light started flashing, followed by 'warning.'

"Damn it," snarled Engie as he furiously tried to shut off the machine. The controls began to spark, and then burst into flames. Engi was thrown against the workshop door unconscious, I began to slam my hands against the glass that had trapped me inside when engi started the experiment.

"Help!" I shouted and continued to bang my hands, but help did not arrive in time, the next thing I new was a bright light began to sorround me. And I felt like Blu pyro was burning me alive. And suddenly everything went black, I felt wind around me and looked down to see white dot beginning to grow bigger.

"I'm too young to die!" I cried as I felt the light coming closer till I landed hard on the ground. I must off knocked my head on something, because everything began to get dark.

 ** _10 minutes after machine failure_**

 ** _Watchpoint Gibraltar_**

 ** _Tracer's POV_**

Winston had been in his lab for several days since he recalled all overwatch agents. It was getting lonely at base, but soon other agents would start turning up. I was in the rec room flipping through tv channels to see the hat was on. I got to a news channel about a large explosion in London.

"Hey Winston, I'm heading out for a little while if that alright luv," I said into my comm.

"It's fine Lena, as long as you don't get hurt," replied the gorilla.

"You don't need to worry so much luv. Your worse than my mum," I laughed as I heard Winston chuckle on his end of the comm. I got up and switched off the tv and started out for the hangar, where a I could take a jet to London. I hope no one was hurt from the explosion.

 ** _Demoman's POV_**

 ** _1hr Later_**

Groaning and sitting up, I felt like heavy had used my body for a punching bag and medic used it for an experiment.

"I feel like every bone in me body's broke," I groaned and finally sat up. I looked around to see I was in an alley way. Walking to the end of it, I could a street that looked similar to London, but more advanced than I remember. I saw a pub, but I new better than to get a drink right now.

"Excuse me are you alright?"

I turned around to see a woman, around scouts age, she was swearing an orange jumpsuit, a pilots jacket, some odd device at her chest, an orange visor, and her hair was sticking out in every direction.

"No, I think I had a little to much to drink. What's the date?," I asked the lass.

"It's Saturday, May 1st, 2076"

I was shocked to hear I was in the future but kept my face as straight as possible. I nodded, but I saw she was carrying some futuristic pistols. I took a step back when I saw them. She must've noticed me take step back because she put her pistols away, in her holsters on her arms. How a gun fits in there I will never know.

"What's your name luv?"

"My name is Tavish, Tavish DeGroot. I grew up in Scotland," I said but mentally slapped myself on revealing to much about my past to her. She nodded with a smile.

"My name is Tracer. Can you tell me what you do for a living," asked the lady, I grew more comfortable around her to tell her about my past.

"Well you're looking at the best demolition expert to come from the Highlands of Scotland. Me father taught me everything I know about explosives, and they should be handled," I said with a large amount of pride.

"I'm guessing you lost your eye in an explosion?" she inquired. I could understand how she made the connection between my explosive past and my missing eye.

"Actually I lost my eye a different way. And I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," I answered her with pure honesty, "and it's a topic I don't really like to talk about."

"It's alright luv. I know how you feel, a while back I got into an accident that left me dependent on my accelerator here," she replied gesturing to the device on her chest.

 _'Heads'_

"You hear that?" Asked Tracer looking around.

"Hear what?"

 _'Heads'_

"There"

I realized she was talking about my sword, did he really chose now to say something.

"Ah bloody hell," I groaned and pulled out my sword, "Now you pick now to say something!"

 _'No need to get mad. I couldn't help myself, and besides, Tracer here wouldn't know where to look if you didn't pull me out'_ retorted the eyelander. I was about to say something when I saw Tracer looking at me, pistols out again, and aimed at me.

"Care to explain why you sword is talking luv'," asked Tracer who looked happy to see the look on my face, like my sword and I were married.

"Well you see, um...," I started but I knew she would think I'm crazy if I said I'm from 1976, "WHAT'S THAT?!" I yelled and pointed in some direction behind her. She turned to see what I was pointing at, and I ran off as fast as I could run. I thought I lost her when she popped up in front of me.

"What!" I tried to run in another direction, but was met with the same result.

"Would you stop that!" I demanded and saw that she was trying incredibly hard to suppress the urge to laugh at me. I swear it's like try to out run scout. That's when I noticed a puff of black smoke form behind her. It formed into a large man with dual shotguns. He wore a skull like masked and hood.

"Aww cripe," I groaned and pulled tracer down out of the way. The man began to fire his guns at us and into a large dumpster we took cover behind.

"How did Reaper find us," asked Tracer with her pistols ready to fight back.

"I'll ask who Reaper is later. Right now, let's blast him into thin glue," I stated and pulled out my launcher. Tracer nodded and blinked out and began to fire at Reaper. I vaulted over the dumpster and fired my grenade launcher at the Halloween reject. My launcher could also function as a sticky bomb launcher, making it very useful in a fight.

"Die", snarled Reaper firing his shot guns at me after dodging two grenades. I fired again at him getting a bit closer each time. Then my guy clicked empty, I took cover behind a parked car. The fire fight had left the alley way and into a larger street, while I was reloading.

Once fully reloaded, I charged at Reaper. Mid-charge, Reaper stopped firing and looked as if he had become a cloud of smoke. I continued to fire at him, but each grenade passed through him.

"What's this now!", I roared, shocked to see him completely unscathed. Reaper reformed and fired at me again, this time with grenades of his own.I jumped out of the way of the explosives and into a building. I saw Tracer had come around to see if I was alright.

"You alright?", she asked while firing some more at Reaper. I nodded and changed my focus to Reaper, that's when I saw a sign saying that the building I was in was scheduled for demolition. I smiled and hatched a plan as fast as possible.

"Tracer, I have a plan on taking down this Halloween reject," I said while throwing a bundle of dynamite at the specter.

"I'm sure we could use one right now," replied Tracer, "what is it."

"I need you to distract Reaper there for about a minute or so. When I give a signal, get he hell out of this building," I said with a smile.

"I hope you know what you're doing," retorted Tracer as she took cover for a second.

"If I didn't, I would not of had a plan," I responded while setting my launcher to sticky bombs.

Tracer nodded at the sense in my words. She jumped over and began firing at Reaper who returned fire but could not easily hit her due to her blinking around. I ran from my cover and towards a hall way. In the hall way was an office with blue prints of the building. The building was fairly simple in design, with a large dome and had some stress points located here and there; four in total. Memorizing them, I ran to each point and placed several bombs at each location.

Once I was done with my plan, I ran back to Tracer to see her cornered by Reaper. She was holding her left arm that trickled with blood. Reaper had both guns trained on her. I reacted faster than most could know, whipping out the eyelander, I charged forward and slammed into Reaper sending him sliding back.

"Go to hell, you rasping abomination, and tell the devil I coming for him next," I sneered at the literal ghost. Reaper began to laugh and fired at me. I rolled out of the way, and dashed for the stairs. Reaper became a cloud of smoke and followed me up the stairs. I ran onto the roof top located around to see the ground, five stories down.

"You should've know better than to corner yourself up here," s Arles Reaper from behind me, I whirled around to see him take form.

"Eye, you're right, I should've," I remarked, "That is if I knew what you are."

Reaper took a long breath before replying. "I am the Angel of Death. And soon to be your death as well."

"Good for you lad, but do you know who I am?" I replied cocked his head to the side, not sure what I mean, **"IM THE BLOODY DEMOMAN!"**

I roared and hit the trigger on my gun. Several explosions shook the building, part of the roof caved in under Reaper. Sending him falling into the rubble. Another explosion brough down the dome near me. I reacted as fast as I could and jumped into the air. Pulling on a cord, a parachute was let loose. And a huge gust of wind sent me away from the building. I floated down to see Tracer cheering me on as I landed.

"Well done luv.' That is either the bravest or most reckless thing I have seen, but congrats on taking out Reaper," congratulated Tracer and pulled me into a hug. I was startled but hugged her back. That when I heard some banging metal coming closer. Tracer let go as she heard it to. Before I could react, a frying plan flew out of the collapsing building, and struck me square in the back of the head.

(Hopelessly slurred) "Did I forget to mention I'm from 1976," I slurred before falling flat on my face. The last thing I heard was Tracer saying 'what!' Then peaceful darkness closed around me, it felt familiar considering how much I drink.

 **And there is the first chapter of my tf2 overwatch crossover. The demoman is based off of my own from the tf2 game. If you have any requests about what cosmetic you want to see in the story, leave a comment, and I will see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Recruitment

**Alright chapter 2. Gonna be honest I hope I do well for this story, like my others. A lot of people enjoy seeing some character popping up at some point. I may include Medic, considering he is the most important and that the ubercharge is possibly the best ability in the game. Alright I've said too much lets just get back to the story.**

 ** _Tracer's POV_**

The last thing I expected was to see Tavish get knocked out by a frying pan he stumbled forward, groaning till he fell on his stomach. He rolled over, eye completely dazed.

"Did I forget to mention I'm from 1976," next Tavish passed out, or maybe fell asleep considering he was snoring.

"What?" was the only thing I said after he passed out. At first I thought he was dazed, then I remembered that he asked for the date. And that he was there when the explosion occurred.

"Winston luv', I could use your help in London. Found some one that could be a lot of help to saving the world," I said into my comm.

"Okay but be sure that he or she is willing to help. Rather not get tried for kidnapping," replied the augmented gorilla, "Angela is in the area. When you left I asked her to be on standby incase something happened while you were out."

"You worry too much Winston, I can take care of myself," I said with false annoyance which Winstkn laughed at, "But the guy I'm talking about probably needs mercy more than I do. Got knocked out pretty good by some debris."

"I call Mercy ahead of time so she can prepare to help him. I'm also sending a jet to pick you and Angela up," said Winston after a moment.

"Thanks luv', I'll see you later," I thanked Winston and ended the call before looking back at Tavish. He was about 6 feet which is pretty tall for this guy. He was missing his left eye and had some facial hair. What stood out though was that he smelled a lot like alcohol. I noticed that in his bag was the parachute that saved him from the impact of the ground, but also were dozens of bottles of whiskey, gin, and other drinks. I looked at him for a moment, thinking that he was probably drunk and that he was not thinking clearly.

While I was thinking a jet engine caught my attention. I waved it over, and it landed near the rubble of the destroyed building. The main door opened up to reveal Angela Zielger, or better known as Mercy. Mercy walked down the ramp to greet me, her smile changed to a worried frown when she saw I was shot in my left arm.

"I see that you didn't get of the fight with Reaper unscathed," said Mercy in a parent like fashion, Lets get you patched up."

Angela than activated her staff, sending a healing beam to my injured arm, which healed in a few seconds. I thanked her, but then remembered that Tavish was still unconscious.

"You know that new candidate, Winston told you about, that I found a little while ago," I remembered, Angela nodded, "Well he got a good hit in the head with some debris from the building that went down when he fought Reaper. Not sure what it was, but I do remember there sound it made when it hit him."

When Tavish was hit, there was a loud clang of medal that resounded in the empty lot. It had to be something flat, and metallic to make that sound.

"I think I found what knocked him out," said Angela as she picked up a frying pan. I had to suppress the urge to laugh at how Tavish took on Reaper and escaped a collapsing building, only to be knocked out by a stray frying pan.

"Let's get him on the jet and to base, there we can get him patched up," said Angela as she used a hover stretcher she brought with her from the jet to lift Tavish off the ground.

Once he was rolled onto the stretcher, Angela and I moved him to jet where he would head to base and get some proper help and medical attention.

 ** _Demoman's POV_**

'I feel like every bone in me body's broke.' I mentally groaned. The last thing I remember was telling Tracer I was from the past, and the aching in the back of my head says that I got hit with something hard.

 _'Eh buddy, good to see you waken up from your little nap,_ said the Eyelander. I opened my eye to see where he was. I turned to see him and my gear on a table. I looked around the room to see it was some sort of medical room.

'Nothing like Medics lab, mind you,' I mentally thought and slightly relieved because Medic can be questionably crazy at times. Sitting up I noticed I felt a little stiff. Standing up and getting dressed, I did some stretches to loosen up a little. Once fully stretched, I picked up my gear and sword, and left the room to explore.

Asni was walking I heard someone behind me. Turning to see that it was Tracer, bring what appeared to be breakfast. I turned around to greet her again.

"Morning lass, fancy meeting you here," I said with a good voice. Tracer looked up to see me standing in the hall.

"Guess that Mercy fixed you up pretty fast huh luv'," replied Tracer, "I brought you some breakfast, didn't really know what to get you so I got a bit of everything."

I gave a heartily laugh and took the tray from her hands and re-entered the medical room. "Now there is something that I don't usually get. A helping hand, if you work with a bunch of blockheads that mostly look out for themselves, don't expect a lot of staring with them."

I poured some coffee for her and myself. On the tray Tracer brought were some pancakes, sausages, scrambled eggs, toast, and some butter. I shared some of the breakfast with her, being a kind gent' and all.

After breakfast was finished, Tracer led me down the hall to a meeting room. The room was similar to the one back at Teufort. The only difference was that the coloring was minorly different. Other things included more computer monitors, seats, and that the roof was a triangle shape and had Windows.

At the end of the table was a white haired man that wore a red visor, blue jacket that had the numbers 76 on the back. Next to him on his left, was what I thought was a gorilla wearing white armor and glasses. And on his right was an elderly lady with a sort of tatto under her left eye, she wore a cloak, that was colored blue and partly grey. She was missing her right eye so that made feel less conscious about the only one with a missing eye.

"Ahh, good you're here. Thank you for coming, Mr. DeGroot," said the gorilla, that's gonna take some getting used to, "I would like to thank you for saving Tracer from Reaper and talon. But I would like to ask you something as well."

"Ask away mister Winston," I said to the gor- err, to Winston.

"How is it that a man from the twentieth century wind a century ahead of his time?", asked Winston. I froze for a split second wondering how he figured out I was from 1976.

"My friend was testing one of his inventions and he needed some help with it. I volunteered to help him out. Something went wrong with the darn thing, next thing I know, I wake in London, not sure how I got there, meet a girl faster than any other on earth, then have to fight against the self proclaimed Grim Reaper, or Angel of Death," I told them the tale of how I came to their time.

"Do you have any means of returning to your time?," asked the man in the center of the table.

"I'm afraid not, I think this was a one way trip," I said sadly. The three people at the end of the table understood that the world I know is no longer within his reach, "but no point on dueling on it. After all not much has changed from when I lived there."

I changed my tone quickly to something more upbeat. They nodded before standing up to greet me correctly.

"So, you care to explain what happened in the hundred years I missed. And a hundred years is a lot so could you keep it somewhat brief," I asked the three people who I just shook hands with.

"Well about 10 years ago the world created a new robot called 'Omnics.' The Omnics were built to help us and work with us, but some abused that control and treated the Omnics as slaves. The Omnics had incredibly advanced A.I.s, so they knew that they were being used, and they rebelled. This was the start of the first Omnic Crisis, and the Omnics were proving to be incredibly efficient. That was until the world put aside their differences and formed Overwatch: a peace keeping organization that defeated the rising Omnics and saved the world. About 5 years later, some terrorists started to come up and cause destruction and fear.

The public said that we failed to secure peace, and that they wanted Overwatch gone. We tried to prove we could still protect them, but what finally put Overwatch down was when a base in Switzerland was destroyed, killing three of the founding members of Overwatch. The UN put together an order called the Petras Act, it banned any and all Overwatch projects or missions. But now with the world falling apart and criminals popping up, I recalled all agents to duty. The world needs heroes now more than ever. And that brings me to my next question: Would you like to join us and save this world?", concluded Winston. It was a lot of info to take in, but I knew that theses guys needed the help. They did save my drunk arse from Reaper, I owe them that.

"Well I must be a blockhead to turn down an offer like that," I said which made them happy that I joined, "And as of now Mister Winston, you've got yourself a Demoman."

They all seemed surprised that my specialty was explosives. But the accepted me none the less.

"You're gunna need a false name so that Talon or any other government can't track you down," said 76 from my left.

"I used to work with another team back in '76, then we didn't really go by first names: we had code names for the field of combat we were good in. Mine was the Demoman," I said with pride.

"Welcome to Overwatch Demoman," said the woman with the eyepatch, "Let's get you settled in."

 **And there is chapter 2, Demomans in overwatch. Let's see if they can handle this explosives expert and his high drinking behavior. Leave a comment and I will see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3 Grenades, Battle and Rum

**Chapter 3 in the Demoman story. Got a lot of reviews and lets just say a lot of people are Tf2 fans or Overwatch fans. Anyway back to the story.**

 ** _Demoman's POV_**

Overwatch is much nicer than working for Redmond. The ancient bastard would fire anyone for anything, even sneezing in his direction. So I got me own room with a desk, rack for my gear, mini fridge for my drinks, and some momentous of my old team. Including a picture of all of us together. We my have been mercenaries, but this lot of nutjobs, maniacs, and geniuses were mah family.

I was scheduled for a check up with the Medic, or better known as Mercy. I was headed for her office when I saw a man large enough to rival Heavy walk through. He wore silver armor, and carried a massive hammer. Guess I'm not the only knight here.

"Tavish, I see that Overwatch has welcomed you into our family," said the Knight, "I am Reinhardt, one of the founding members of Overwatch."

"Well it's good to meet yah Reinhardt," I said to the knight, "I must say that a lot of you remind me of my old team. So I feel like I'm still at home."

Reinhardt slapped a hand on my shoulder a led me to Mercy's office.

"Later this evening, several of us are going to get together for a drink. You are more than welcome to come," offered Reinhardt right outside the docs office.

"If there are drinks involved, I would not miss it for the world," I said with enthusiasm. Reinhardt laughed before walking off. I liked this team, they know how to have fun. I walked into Mercys office. Being the medic, it was very clean and organized, unlike Medics lab which constantly had blood splatters on the walls and tools lying around, or worse yet, doves perched on the rafters.

"Tavish, you came just in time for your exam," said Mercy who was dressed like an angel sent from heaven.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your an angel sent from God," I said stating the obvious, she laughed before nodding that she did look like an angel.

"Alright Tavish, you don't need to much really, except take one of these pills every morning for the next month or so, due to the concussion you recieved when you were hit in the head," Mercy told me while handing me the pills, "Also I've been meaning to ask about the device that seems connected to your heart. What exactly is it?"

"Well to answer your question, the device is called and Ubercharger. Created by my teams medic," I said and continued to explain that even though I was from the past, my team had tech to rival the tech of the current time.

"I'm not sure if I should believe you Tavish," said Mercy in complete honesty. I could understand her skepticism, and came up with a good argument.

"Well you are talking to man that came 1976 aren't yah," I replied. Mercy was about to say something, but stopped when she saw that I was right, "And just out of curiosity, what actually knocked me out?"

Merch tried to suppress a smile but was having a difficult time doing so. "A frying pan actually knocked you out," she said with a smile mildly forming.

"Well that is definitely a hard blow to me pride," I said with all honesty. She seemed surprised I took it so well, but understood how that a frying pan to the head, after surviving so much, only to be knocked out by a pan.

"Okay you are fit for duty," stated Mercy as she handed me a badge that had the Overwatch symbol on it.

"Thanks lass," I said before making my way out. Once I left her office I headed straight for the mess hall where Reinhardt and several others were having a drink. I took a few wrongs turns, but finally found the hall where they all say sharing stories and laughing at jokes.

"Tavish, good to see you make it here," said Tracer who had joined the lot. I walked over to them, and sat down next to Reinhardt and what I think is a cyborg ninja.

"Nice see yah again lass," I greeted and introduced myself to the rest of the table, "Now my name is Tavish, as some of you have come to guess. Now what did I miss?"

A short man with a blonde beard, with a small furnace on his back, and a sort of hook claw for his left arm spoke up. "We're having a competition on who has the oddest way to be knocked out."

I knew I had this one in the bag, nothing is more than surviving so much only to be knocked out by a frying pan.

"I'd like to go first," I offered and they agreed that I could go, "Well this happened right after I got to your time. After I survived being sent to the future, attacked by the proclaimed Grim Reaper, and escaping a collapsing building, I was knocked out by a frying pan that came from the building that collapsed."

The entire table was either impressed or surprised by my story. "Your pride must have been hit pretty hard after surviving all that," said the cyber ninja.

"Aye it was hit pretty hard, but I'm not gonna let that slow me down," I replied while pulling out a bottle of rum.

"I see you brought a drink of your own. Tell me, what were drinks like back then," asked Reinhardt who had some beer in his hand.

"Well the older the drink is, the better it gets, so I guess that me bottle of rum is now the oldest bottle in history," I said while taking the cork out of my Scottish handshake, and pouring some into a small glass.

"It can't be that old luv," said Tracer who had a wine glass in hand.

I laughed shortly and handed her the bottle, "Check the date lass, and rest your eyes," I said while she looked at the bottle. Her eyes widened and I could see the mild surprise in them, "My grandfathers special brew, made in 1807."

The entire table was shocked to hear how old it is, I took a sip from my glass and flipped it over, with the rim on the table. The team was about to ask some more questions but a large explosion shook the base.

"What is happening?", I demanded while running to my room for my stuff. 76 came beside while carrying his rifle.

"The base is under attack, we need to defend this place," he said while running forward towards the sound of gunfire. I ran for my room and picked up everything I needed. I charged out of the room and to the fight outside.

The fire fight outside was an entire mess. Some bodies lay scattered here and there, almost all of the word a sort of skull like mask, and carried machine guns. Raising my launched I fired at a group of them, killing most of the soldiers. I continued through the battlefield firing my launcher at anyone who came to close.

Switching to the stickybomb setting, I fired two non damage bombs and proceeded to perform a sticky jump. Giving a huge battle cry, I pulled out my sword and flew towards a group of soldiers that had cornered some of my team mates. The soldiers turned around to see me flying at them, and tried to shoot me out of the sky.

"You lads are in way over your heads," I snarled and charged them when I landed. Each soldier was decpitated, and my eye began to glow green, as each head was claimed by my eyelander.

"Well fancy meet you lot here," I said while swinging my sword onto my shoulder.

"You might want to take cover," said an a young man wearing a green shirt, blue metallic pants, and was carrying a gun that looked more like a stereo. After facing a sniper for so long from the blue team, a sense of some one looking through some crosshairs at my head clicked. I shifted my sword, so the blade rested on my shoulder and raised it up. Next thing that happened was a bullet ricocheted of the sword and into the thigh of an enemy soldier. I turned towards the source, and did the I see you gesture.

"If the sniper I see is any less than the one I fight regularly, then they will burly what's left of him in a soup can," I stated and charged off into battle, sword swinging and grenades exploding. More heads claimed by me sword, and barreling straight for the headshotin' judas and his camp.

Once I was close enough I a sticky jumper bomb and launched my self up towards the sniper.

"Freedom!," I roared while bringing my sword down. The sniper jumped back, to avoid the sword. But I advanced a swung down again, forcing her to raise his rifle to block my sword. Now I had a good look at the sniper, rather than a he, the sniper was a lady, with oddly blue skin.

"Don't worry lass, I'll be gentle," I sneered while kicking her in the stomach. I continued to swing my sword at her, forcing her against a railing. I swung down one more time, as hard as I could, and sliced her rifle in half. She dropped both halves, and I raised the sword to her neck.

"I hope I didn't scare you with me fightin'," I told her. But instead of fear, she laughed slightly. I was confused why, till I heard a shot gun load.

Turning my head to the right I saw Reaper out of the corner of my eye. Guess he really is a ghost, considering I dropped a building on him.

"I see you've met Reaper," said the she sniper.

"Last time I saw him, I dropped a building on the ugly bastard," I retorted and felt the gun barrel press against my head.

"How about a trade," I offered, "I let the lady go, you let me go."

Reaper remained frozen till he lowered the gun, and I my sword. I walked off to meet up with me team. I found them all in the base mess hall, where Mercy was tending to their injuries. I walked to greet them all.

"I see that the Tavish made it out as unscathed as possible," commented the dwarf I met earlier. I looked around to see who needed help, but everyone was okay in some way.

"Is there anything I can do mates," I asked, getting tired of being useless right now. Mercy got up to hand me a list of equipment and medicine she needed from her office. I nodded and ran off out of the cafeteria door and to the right. I quickly realized that was the wrong way and ran the other way. I heard some minor chuckles but paid no mind to them. Then a thought crossed my mind, 'I wonder what my team back in Teufort is doing right now.'

 **And that is the end of this chapter. Leave a comment below and ask if you want a new cosmetic to be included in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sniper's reckoning

**Alright chapter 4 is underway. Gonna add another character later, only I know which character. Also for this chapter, I will include the Sniper, or also known as Matthew Mundy. Some of his cosmetics include the poachers safari jacket and the brim of bullets. he carries the Machina, an australium SMG, and Machette. Alright onto the chapter.**

 ** _Back in 1976_**

 ** _Sniper's POV_**

It had been three days since Demoman disappeared. No thanks to hardhat, he just had to make a machine that was supposed to teleport us to any location without an exit teleport. Lot good that did us, now we're short an explosives expert.

I admit, I miss the drunk Scotsman. His hilarious behavior when he's drunk. The guy was a huge part of the teams morale, with em gone, things have been getting tense.

I walked through the base trying to find something to entertain myself, but the best I could come up with was the machine that engi built. The blasted thing had a tendency of turning back on every hour or so. And one of us, mainly me, had to shut it off. I was just leaving the work room, when I heard the bloody pain fire up again.

"Aww Piss," I snarled and walked over to the machine again. This time, to make sure it won't ever turn on again. I readied my rifle, waited for a full charge, and blasted the damn thing, dead center. However this was a poor choice.

Some flashes of lightning struck across the ground, and some small pieces of scrap were floating into the air. "Ahh! Everything's gone bloody crazy," I stammered. Next thing I knew, I couldn't feel the ground. I was floating in the air, and a portal opened right under me.

"Don't you dare gravity," I yelled, but plummeted into the swirling void of gray and red. I continued to fall for what felt like a decade. For the first five minutes, I screamed my lungs out. Then I got bored and just floated for about five more. I was about to fall asleep when I saw a gold light appear below me.

"It's only magic. IT'S ONLY MAGIC," I panicked as I fell onto what felt like cobblestone. Sitting up, I noticed that the place was familiar, but more advanced then the last time I was in Kings Row. I walked around for a little while getting acquainted with the area. For a while, it seemed like the city was abandoned, but I heard a crowd of cheering people. Knowing that a rifle is not exactly welcome at a public gathering, I scaled a clock tower to see that a sort of peaceful protest was going on.

Using the machina's scope I zoomed in on the gathering, seeing a lot of picket signs about equal rights. Guess this place has issues as well.

 ** _Overwatch, Watchpoint Gibraltar, 10 minutes Prior to Snipers arrival._**

 ** _Tavish's POV (Incase you haven't figured it out, Demomans name is Tavish. And for the sake of the story I will be calling him by this name rather than Demoman.)_**

"So this Mondatta is a monk who wants peace for the Omnics and equal rights a people," I asked Tracer as we walked through London towards the rally.

"Most Brits think that Omnics should not have rights, considering that we built them. But I believe that everyone deserves some rights like everyone else," answered Tracer as we continued to walk through the streets. Usually seeing some graffiti saying that omnics are not human and do not have rights.

"Well if you ask me, I think that everyone deserves some freedom, and not be treated as a thing rather than a person," I agreed till we at last arrived at the rally. People waited anxiously for the famous monk to step forward and give his speech. Some humans and omnics held hands, like a couple. Then the crowd cheered as the monk stepped up to the podium. Dressed in white a gold robes, Mondatta raised his hand to greet them all.

"Humans, Omnics. We are all one within the iris," began Mondatta. Dozens of people cheered as he began to preach his words of wisdom and peace. I watched contently as the monk continued, till I saw a guard receive a message via his comm. Nudging Tracer, I gestured to the guard just as he finished receiving the message, knowing full well something was wrong. We both left the rally to patrol the area and look for the disturbance.

We both split up to cover more ground, I left to search the roof tops, using the stairs rather than sticky jump because that would have caused panic in the rally. Once on the top of an apartment building I walked along the edge to see if anyone was down the side. I was about to leave when I saw a cable and grappling hook leading towards the edge.

Looking down, I saw Widowmaker preparing to take out Mondatta. Deciding to have some fun I pulled out my sword and cut the cable a little. Just enough for Widowmaker to notice. She looked up at me, eyes glared right at me. I laughed and grabbed the cable and pulled up as hard as I could. Widowmaker flew into the air before landing on the roof, 10 feet from me.

"Fancy meeting you here lass," I cheered while taking a swig from my bottle of scrumpy.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave," she stated and raised her rifle.

"Not the first time I've heard that sentence. And won't be the last eh," I replied and pulled out my launcher. This time the rounds where concussive. Not made to kill, and quieter that regular grenades.

Before Widowmaker could fire, dozens of energy bursts shot the ground around her. The source was Tracer, blinking in and joining me, in the standoff. I could here Widow curse in French, before jumping off the side of the building into an apartment. Tracer darted after, while I did my best to keep up.

 ** _2 minutes later_**

I caught up to see Tracer pinned behind a fan while Widowmaker fired at her. Taking cover behind a fan, and praying not to be noticed, I contacted one of the guards on the stage to warn him about the sniper.

"Oi, guard. Mondatta's in danger. I've got a sniper on the roof," I said trying to get my voice over the noise of bullets being fired.

"Who is this," demanded the guarded.

"An overwatch agent, who would like to see the omnic monk alive and not pushing up daisies," I responded while firing a grenade at Widowmaker.

"That's impossible, Overwatch was disbanded," challenged the guard.

"Look mate, are you gonna get the pacifist out of here and save his life. Or risk it being ended by a headshotin' judas, and be held responsible for his death just because you did not believe me," I retorted and took cover as Widowmaker fired back at me.

"Mondatta is being moved to the limo for evac," responded the guard after a minute or so.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically. Widowmaker then soon ran off to find a new vantage point. I chased her towards the side of the building, but the sniper dodged me and I feel off the top and landed on a bus a few feet down. Seeing Tracer handle the sniper, I ran over to assist guarding Mondatta. I had just made it back to see the top of the building explode. I saw Tracer get thrown off and Widowmaker taking her aim. I ran forward at full speed using my ultimate and made it just in time to throw myself in between Mondatta, just as Widowmaker took her shot. Tracer blinked out of the way at the last second, and the bullet continued to sail towards the monk. I had moved fast enough to take the bullet straight to the chest. An inch to the left of my heart, the impact sent me into the monk. And I fell down to the ground, right hand over the wound.

The guards around me pulled out there hand guns and aimed them at me. I got up of the ground and raised my left hand in surrender. But kept my right in place till I felt a warm feeling against it. I removed it to see some blood began to come out.

"Well that went well," I laughed before falling to one knee, "Is Mondatta okay?"

"I am unharmed. Thank you for saving my life," said Mondatta as he stood up to help me back to my feet, "My I ask why did you save me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. And that you are still needed here," I replied and struggled to remain standing. I heard another crack of a rifle, this one more familiar. I saw a streak of red across the sky and towards where Widowmaker had been.

"Another sniper," said one of the guards as he ushered Mondatta to the limo.

"This one is friendly. And by God, an old friend," I said and walked off, but stopped to face the crowd, "This guy is the bravest person I've met. Mondattas life my have been threatened, but his legacy will live on. You all are his legacy, you have the power to help inspire others to bring this world to a better future. You have the energy and will, Mondatta has the wisdom and inspiration to change it. I hope to see that world some day," I finished and received an applause of people. I cheered back and used my sticky jumper to launch myself up a building to find Tracer.

I ran, hand still over my wound, and found Tracer on the ground with a damaged acclerator. Jumping down I picked her up, and carried her to the point where the second sniper fired. I jumped down to find the sniper exiting the building. It was the best sniper I've come across. Matthew Mundy, aka the Sniper.

"Sniper!" I cheered and ran over to the old friend. He looked completely shocked to see me. "Need your help to save this lass. And I need to explain everything later," I said to the mercenay.

"Like hell you do! You just vanished into the thin air," retorted the sniper. I nodded and pulled out my comm. I pressed a red button, and the words agent down came up.

"Tavish, what happened? The news says you took a bullet for Mondatta. Where are you," Demanded 76 from the other end.

"The bullet scatched me, but my vest took most of the impact. Tracer is in need of some help," I said while Sniper just looked confused.

"Jet is already out there, hang tight," replied the commander just as the jet touched down. I walked over to the ship, Sniper looking even more confused than before.

"If you want to know, then get on the bloody jet," I said to sniper. He just shook his head and grumbled, but got on regardless. I followed and placed Tracer down on a stretcher. Turning to Sniper, who looked like he was about to explode.

"Alright what is it you want to know mate," I said while opening a bottle of a scumpy.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **And there is chapter 4 been some time since I posted, it's just that a lot of people have been calling me about work, so I had to get that out of the way and finish some school work. Anyway leave a comment below and I will do what I can to satisfy.**


	5. Chapter 5 Grey Meeting

**Alright chapter 5, gonna go out and say that a lot of you enjoying the story so far. And incase you're wondering why I gave Demoman that speech, that seems so out of character. That's the point, because of how out of character it is makes it some what brilliant. Also he learned a thing or two from Mercy about sentiment. Anyway onto the story.**

 ** _Snipers POV_**

Demoman explained how he came to this place, or rather time. At first I thought he was drunk, but then again, we were inside a jet bigger than my camper, sorounded by lots of high tech weapons and tools. Also the occasional robot that was seen from the jet. It had been a few hours, since we left London, and we're on our way to a base.

Looking outside, I saw a large landing strip, several garages, and vehicles that were hovering, oddly enough. When the jet landed and the main door opened, Demoman picked up the young girl, and carried her to what I think is a medic. She was placed on a gurney, and wheeled inside while Demoman was healed by the medic using a staff. Kinda like when medic heals us. Soon the wound where he was shot disappeared, and he was back to his old self. He thanked her, and gestured me to follow. I kept a hand near my smg the whole way. Till I was standing with him and several other people.

"Tavish, who is this," asked a man wearing a red visor. Next to him was an elderly woman, with an eye patch, a man big enough to rival heavy that wore armor, and a lady wearing a blue dress, had a white robotic arm, and blue visor.

"As you know, I've worked with some mercenaries back in 1976. Well this is one of those mercy: The Sniper," explained Demoman, as he introduced me.

"Hey," I greeted and shook the hands of everyone. They all seemed interested in my rifle.

"So, your the sniper back in '76," asked the woman with the eye patch, "Ana, Ana Amari."

"Matthew Mundy," I greeted, I saw her raise an eye brow. Some of the other agents stopped whatever they were doing to hear my name, "What?"

"Matthew Mundy was one of the best snipers to ever hold a rifle," explained Ana, "So I guess that your the best."

I smiled, guess skill does mean that your the best. Although I could tell she wanted to have a competition or something.

"I guess you wanna have a competition," I interjected, she smiled and picked up her rifle. I raised mine and we both went for the shooting range. A small crowd had followed. We both took a booth and raised our rifles.

Ana was the first to fire, nailing a drone on top a building about 100 yards out. I smiled and waited for some time till two drones were about to pass each other. I fired a fully charged round, and shot the first drone through the chest, and the bullet passed through the seconds head. Both drones were about 110 yards out.

I looked to my left and saw the surprised look on her face. Along with the others, while Demoman laughed, and Reinhardt handed him a bottle of beer.

"Nice shot mate," I congradulated Ana. She still seemed like she wanted to have a completion but an alarm sounded. Several agents ran out the exit, Demoman, and myself trailing behind. Outside was a single Talon jet. Several agents were outside guns ready to fire, and line of agents facing each other, machine guns pointed up, and held with one hand.

The main door opened to reveal an extremely old man, he wore a grey suit, grey tie, and other grey attire. He had a worn look on his face, grey or rather white hair. He strolled out of the ship, like he was walking through a park.

"Demoman, and Sniper," said the man, "It has been such a long time since I last saw you both."

"Something's familiar about this guy," I whispered to Demoman, "Like we know him from '76."

"I may be old, but my hearing is as sharp as every," said the man, louder. Now he was standing at the end of the line of agents, "And yes you two should know who I am." Then it hit me, the grey suit, old fashioned personality, bent on world domination.

 **"IT'S THE DEVILS WORK,"** Demoman screamed as he raised his launcher. I raised my rifle. Exactly how this guy out lived his brothers, I will never know.

"You know who the leader of Talon is," asked Ana who was still shocked by Demomans outburst.

"Yeah, except that this guy is most likely over two hundred years old," I explained as I kept my aim straight on the bastards forehead, "And his name is Grey Mann. Brother of Redmond Mann and Blu Mann."

"Ahh so you dos remember me," said Grey clapping his hands in a mocking way, "Would've thought my brother would have rotted your brains out by now. But when I heard that you two miraculously traveled to the future, I thought I should greet my old friends."

"We were never friends you wrinkly piece of crap," snarled Demoman. He looked like he was about to slice off his head and mount it on his wall.

"And here I thought I would be welcomed by some," sneered Grey, some agents laughed with Grey,

"You attacked us with robots and tried to kill us dozens of times," I retorted. I could feel the presence of some crosshairs on my head and looked away for a second to see Widowmaker with her rifle ready. Reaper had made his way down the jets ramp, both shot guns ready. Demoman had his launcher trained on the area between Grey and Reaper, at least he would knock them both down.

"I'm not here to fight, but rather give an offer to Sniper and Demoman," said Grey raising a single hand, almost all of the agents lowered their weapons, "Join me and I can send you both back to your old team and time period."

I tensed at the thought, being able to go home did sound tempting, but these guys had threatened my friends, treated to kill me dozens of times. And now, he has he gall to ask me and Demo to join him.

 **"You. Are. A. Bloody. Disgrace,"** I snarled but kept my composure, "We would rather drink our own piss than join you, bloody fruit shop owner."

Demoman nodded his head in agreement. "Besides, Redmond probably hired some new sniper and demoman by now, so if we go back, we'll be out of a job," added Demoman.

"I am disappointed," said Grey with false disappointment, "But not surprised. Reaper, Widowmaker, gather the agents. We are leaving."

Grey turned around towards the jet and boarded. His agents followed behind Reaper. The jet lifted off the ground, and Widowmaker fired her grappling hook, and pulled herself up the cable and into the jet. As soon as it arrived, the aircraft left the base.

I lowered my rifle, and Demoman did the same with his launcher. Behind us, the agents of overwatch stood just surprised that we turned down an offer to return home. We both looked at each other and back to them.

"What?" asked Demoman, confused as I was about why they were just staring.

"You turned down an offer to go home," said Ana, from my right.

"Aye we did, because we don't have a home to go back to," explained Demoman, "You see, our employer would fire just about anybody, for any reason he could come up with. Since we've been gone for so long. He's probably found a replacement for both of us."

Ana nodded her head in understanding. Reinhardt also understood as well as Phara and 76. We walked back into the base, I needed a room of my own. And this one was conveniently placed right across from Ana. The other resident sniper. I figured that they locate us depending on our skill or role on a team. I placed my rifle next to my bed, and placed the rest of my gear on a desk that had been in the room. I laid down for some much needed sleep. After all, time traveling takes it out of you.

And soon I feel asleep. Thinking about how much chaos Grey has done since I last saw him. I silently hope that some others from '76 miracolously survived. And I let the peace of night carry away those thoughts and fell deeply asleep.

 **Grey Mann makes an entrance. I know some of you wanted to see Merasmus to make and entrance. And I thought that he would make up for the chapter being shorter than usual and that Grey would be just as good as him, so yeahi. Leave a comment and I will get back to you later.**


	6. Chapter 6 Meet them

**This is a series of character interviews, not an actual chapter. One of you guys gave me the idea, and it just stuck with me. Anyway I will try to make them interesting. On the the interviews.**

 ** _Tracer Interview_**

"Hello loves," said Tracer standing in front of a poster back of the Overwatch symbol, "As most of you know, my Name is Tracer. The fastest woman alive."

"No offense lassie, but one of my old teammates could beat in a race, hands down," said Demoman from the background.

"Tavish! I'm trying to do an interview here," complained Tracer while swinging her arms up into the air and turning towards Demoman. He just snickered and continued to watch, "Anyway, some of you asked how I got my powers. Well it all started when I was asked to test pilot a new fighter jet prototype: The slipstream. While at first everything seemed to going well without a problem, about five minutes after take off, a malfunction occurred, forcing the jet to act up. I was caught in the malfunction, and when I was not found in the crash, everyone thought I died. But a few weeks later, I turned up and continued life. That did not last because I disappeared agin without a trace, and I would later reappear a few weeks later. This continued to happen for a while till the point where even if I was present, I could not touch anything. I had become a literal ghost."

"You poor lass," said Demoman since this was the first time he heard this story.

"The scientist that worked with me to figure out what was happening called my condition: Chronal Disassociation Disorder," continued Tracer taking a moment to breath, "Most scientist had no idea what to do to help me, till one scientist that is. My best friend Winston created a device that would anchor me to the present, but also allow me to manipulate my time stream, allowing me to do the amazing things you see today."

"Nice job lass," said Demoman from the back again.

 ** _Demoman_**

"What makes me a good Demoman," began Demoman, "If I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn't be here discussing it with yah. Now would I?"

 ** _Cuts to video of Demoman charging in into battle_**

"Let's, do it," Demoman roared as he charged, "Not one of yah's going to survive this!"

 ** _Video cut_**

"One crossed wire, one wayward pinch of potassium chloride, one twitch," ranted demoman as he gabbed a bottle of scotch, "and kablooie!"

 ** _Video cuts_**

Demoman charging towards a Talon bunker, while firing two explosive grenades, this destroying the bunker.

 ** _Cuts back_**

Demoman, putting his bottle down on the table.

"I got a crummy life," began Demoman, "I'm a black Scottish cyclops. They got more (censor beep) than they got the like of me. So, tire find you dandy so proud, so cock sure. Prancin about with your head full of eyeballs. Come and get me I say, I'll be waitin' on yah with a wif of my own brimstone. I'm a grim bloody fable, with an unhappy bloody end." Demoman slams his bottle back down on the table. He was clearly sore about losing his eye.

"You really that upset about losing your eye mate," asked Sniper from a nearby table that had some snacks on it. With him was Reinhardt and Lucio.

"Your bloody damn right I'm sore, I got no depth perception," yelled Demoman from the table he was sitting at.

"Well I know what subject to avoid in the future," remarked Sniper while taking a bite out of a doughnut.


	7. Chapter 7 Old Tools

**Alrighty been some time since I posted a chapter. Got caught up in another so I left this one alone for a while. Sorry for not updating sooner, and now onto the chapter.**

 _ **Demoman's POV**_

It had been a week since Sniper had arrived and made his home at base. He and Ana had a sort of rivalry on who is the better sniper. They were currently having another challenge in the shooting range, this was their ninth one so far. And it swapped between Sniper and Ana every now and again. I was walking to the main center where most of our missions were held. I had gone on a few already. During one I had met an Australian maniac and his obese friend, Junkrat and Roadhog. The first used a pathetic excuse for a grenade launcher as his primary weapon and carries around a bear trap, land mine and this thing he calls a 'Rip-tire.'

I sat down at a computer and began to type in some commands. I was basically searching for whatever Mann Co. warehouse, factory or base was still known. Most of my searches came up blank, but this old drunk remembers the lay of the land for several bases like the back of my hand. Switching to a map searcher, I typed in the coordinates for the main base in Teufort. After a moment or so, Teufort came up. I got up and left to find 76, maybe there was still some stuff in there worth salvaging. I walked around for a while till I found him in the training room.

"Aye Soldier, I need to ask you something," I began just as he stopped to take a breath after destroying a combat drone.

"I'm listening," answered 76 as he sat down on a bench on the side of the side.

"I found one of the old bases I used to work at. I figured there might be something worth taking in there," I explained to the commander. 76 nodded for a moment before taking a drink of his water.

"You better take some back up just incase you run into trouble," answered 76 as he stood up to go back to training. I saluted the man while leaving and off to find Sniper. Since he was the only other one who really knew the layout of our old base. I went to the shooting range where I found Sniper, eyes locked on the scope and next to him was Ana who also has her rifle eyes on the scope. I cleared my throughly getting his attention.

"I hope I'm not bothering you two, but I could use your help Sniper with a salvage mission," I explained to him. He nodded once while slinging his rifle over his back and left with me while as a continued to practice her aim.

"She's a fine sniper, Ana," commented Sniper as he and I walked towards the hangar where a helicopter waited for us. Since I had joined Overwatch, I learned how to fly one, and learn not to try to do so while drunk.

"Do I hear some admiration from the legendary Mundy," I mused as I entered the chopper. Sniper grumbled a few things while taking his seat. I laughed while taking off and heading for Teufort. It would take us a while to get there so I set the helicopter to autopilot and took a nap while we flew.

 **three hours later**

I woke up to at around noon and saw that we had nearly arrived at our destination. Taking the controls again, I began to descend to towards the old base, which was now a rotting wood structure. The base had seen better days, but coming back here brought some old memories back. Going in lower, I found an area large enough for the chopper. Landing it, we left to explore the old base. Getting inside was rather simple and a bit hazardous, considering much of the structure was coming apart at the seams. As we walked towards the Spawn room, where all our gear is kept, I saw a few skeletons scattered here and there. I suppose that a hundred years will do that to ya.

When Sniper and I got to the spawn room, we found that it was still semi-intact. Looking around our lockers, I found a few things worth taking: like Spy's Deadringer, Diamondback, disguise kit, and sapper. Sniper was looking around Engineer's and Medic's area to see what he could find. He picked up Engineer's Eureka Effect, Gunslinger, Building PDA, Sentry, Dispenser, Teleporter (Entrance and Exit), Free Ranger and the Rancho Relaxo.

"Well, happy Australia Day to me," said Sniper cheerfully as he found Medic's Medigun and an intact Ubercharger. I laughed at Sniper's cheerful attitude ad continued looking around. Looking in a cabinet, I found Pyro's Philantrogheist. I chuckled as I picked it up, needing to put a little extra muscle into it as it was much heavier than it looked. Once we had everything worth taking we went back to the helicopter. While we were loading the chopper, I decided to test the Disguise Kit. Swiping through the options, I selected the Soldier disguise and waited for a moment. Feeling no different, I walked over to the moat that divided RED base from the BLU base. When I looked at the water, I saw that I looked like a BLU soldier. I laughed at the sight, when I did I sounded like a soldier. 'No wonder Spy carries this thing around,' I realized and switched it off and placed it in the helicopter.

Sniper had come back with a few more things, one being one of my Half-Zatoichi and his Sydney Sleeper. She he placed them in the copter I checked to make sure everything was there, locked down and ready for take off.

"Okay let's go," I said and fired up the chopper as soon as Sniper had taken his seat. Lifting off, I steered the chopper towards base and took off as fast as possible. While in the air, I set the controls to auto and decided to take another nap. Might as well since we're gonna be in here for a while.

 **four hours later**

Waking up, I yawned and saw the base coming up just ahead. Sniper had kept himself busy by reading or whatever he could do while in the chopper. Switching the controls to manual, I begun our descent towards the base where I saw a few agents walking around. I saw one of the agents waiting by the landing pad. When we got closer, I saw that it was the Symmetra lass. While I did not really talk to her, she was polite and a bit formal for my taste. Once we were close enough I landed the chopper and shut it off. Getting out I had begun to unload the aircraft, Sniper also unloading it as well.

"So how was your salvage mission to one of your old bases," asked Symmetra as she walked over to take a look at some of the weapons or tools we had found. There was a cart where we could place some of the weapons we had come across. Placing them inside, I put the more fragile things like the plans to the medi-gun and Enginner's buildings on top to keep them from getting crushed.

"Found a lot of tools that could help out in Overwatch," I told her as Sniper placed the last of it in the cart, "You'd be surprised on how much can slip through the cracks of society."

"Yeah," agreed Sniper as he pulled out his old rifle. I now had time to take a better look at it. It had a very worn look to it, but was still functional. Pushing the cart towards the base, I saw that there are a few more agents than there once had been. Walking passed a few, Sniper, Symmetra and I walked to a lab where a few agents had gathered for the presentation of the tools we salvaged.

Walking with the cart, I pushed it right up to the front where a table was located. Stopping the cart, Sniper and I had begun to unload all the weapons, tools and etc. we had salvaged. We placed them on the table and kept them in a somewhat organized fashion.

"This is all you could find," said 76 in his usual gruff voice.

"Everything worth taking," said Sniper as he placed Medic's Medi-gun on the table. Most of the devices we recovered were in a worn condition, but still in a function state. The agents that are present are: 76, Angela, Ana, Torbjorn, Winston, Reinhardt, Tracer and Mei. With all the devices we found ready for presentation, we procceeded to start the evaluation.

"As you can see here, Sniper and I have scraped up everything that is worth something from one of our old bases," I began as I picked the Disguise Kit, "For instance, this here is a tool used by one of my old teammates; the Spy." I switched on the kit and used the inbuilt scanner to scan Tracer and log her appearance. Once I had a full scan, I pressed a button and a light mist came up around me. After a moment when the mist faded, I looked around to see if it had worked. And from the expressions I saw on the faces of Tracer, Angela, Mei and Winston, it was clear that it worked. I saw my reflection in a mirror that was in the room, and I looked just like Tracer.

"That is very impressive," said Winston as he admired the realistic look that was projected by the kit.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm looking in a mirror," said Tracer as she walked up to me. The kit was still active and recorded her voice, and with a few moments the kit would allow me to change my voice to sound exactly like her.

"You'd be surprised on how good you can fool someone with this," I said in Tracer voice. This sent a light shock through everyone, but the shock changed to impresement. I switched off the kit and proceeded to show off he rest of the stuff we brought back. Torbjorn and Symmetra seemed really interested in Engineer's Sentry, Dispenser, and Teleporters. Mercy was also impressed with Medic's Medi-Gun and Ubercharger. The rest of the presentation went well.

Sniper and I decided to have a little fun with them and left the Deadringer for last. It may be a bit cruel to trick them like this, but the only way it works is if you get hit hard enough or shot. So I had Sniper help me out for this one.

"Okay last one," I said as I picked up the Deadringer, "Now for this I need some help. Sniper care to help a guy out."

"Yeah," said Sniper as he picked up the Diamondback. Making sure it was loaded, and that I had it turned on, Sniper pointed the gun right at my chest. When I felt a sudden sting in my chest I looked down to see a clone of my self fall to the ground. The sudden yells of the Overwatch agents confirmed that they believed that I was dead. I snuck past them and got behind them. Sniper was doing his best to keep in character as he thought I was dead as well.

"Why would you do that," shrieked Tracer as she stormed up to Sniper. I looked at the watch to see the gauge was about to run out. I waited for a few more seconds as I watched Sniper being yelled at for shooting me. When the gauge ran out, an electric sound came from me as I reappeared. Though now of them heard the noise as they were all to busy yelling at Sniper.

"Oi," I yelled getting their attention. They all turned around to see me alive and well, "If you all are done yelling at Sniper you should take the time to look at your faces." I laughed loud and well as I fooled them so well. When I started to get some control back, I noticed the angry glares I was receiving from Tracer, Angela, and Ana. "Something tells me I should start running." As soon as I finished the sentence, I took off at full speed. I ran past a few agents, yelling in fear the whole way. I probably did not think this through all the way.

 **And that is a wrap. Been a long ass time since I published I know, I just was caught up in several other stories I was working on. So Demoman and Sniped brining back some of Tf2 to base. Leave a comment below and I will get back to you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8 French Connection

**Alright chapter 8, got some reviews asking about the skeletons and if they were the team or not. I will say that I don't feel inclined to confirm a yes or no. I plan on adding one more charcter to the story, due to running out of ideas regarding the plot and how i am going to fit them all in. For the chapter, I am adding the spy. His cosmetics are the Dashin' Hashshashin. His weapons include the Ambassador, the Cloak and Dagger, the plain butterfly knife, and the Red tape recorder. Getting off track, back to the story.**

 _ **Blue Spy's POV**_

 _ **Double Cross**_

Ever since the RED team lost the drunk Scotsman and the bushman, my team was doing pretty well. That was till Redmond hired new replacements for the two, now we were right back where started. I did not appreciate losing, especially to the two rookies that were hired. Now for today's match, we just needed to capture the RED's intelligence. For me that would be simple, as the new Sniper did not know my tactics look my mortal enemy. So today should be simple.

"Match begins in 30 thirty seconds." said the Administrator over the PA system. God she is an annoying woman. Always threatening us for losing to the red team. I does tend to get annoying. I was reloading my Ambassador and checking me suit for any rips or tares.

"5...4...3...2...1...Begin." said the Administrator. I left the spawn room and went down to the underground exit. Where I could easily get to the RED teams base. I heard the battle on top of the main bridge, but continued on into the base. I heard a teleporter powering up. I grinned inwardly.

"Ohhh." I said as I activated my Disguise kit. Now looking like the medic, I proceeded to reverse the teleporter back to level one.

"That Medic is a Spy." snarled a voice behind me. Turning around, I saw the Red soldier standing there with his Cow Mangler 5000. It had a full charge. Knowing what was about happen next, I braced myself for the worst. When the soldier fired at me, the shot struck my Red Tape Recorder, causing it to spark and begin to fast-forward. I looked at it, confused as to it had never done this before.

"What the hell?" I said while taking a step back. Then the teleporter began to spin up and spark violently. I felt a wind begin to form, and looking at the teleporter, a dark blue portal opened up just above it. I felt myself sliding towards it. I grabbed hold of a pipe and felt my feet leave the ground, now looking back, it seemed more like a black-hole, devouring everything. I heard a grunt above, it was the RED Soldier who had fired at me. He was hanging onto a ledge and was glaring right at me.

"I never liked you." snarled the man and proceeded to kick me in the face. I lost my grip and fell right into the portal. When I fell in, I screamed for what felt like for five minutes. I stopped to see I was falling into nothing. Just a dark expanse all around me.

"Come on, I don't have all day." I complained as I continued to fall. It was then I saw a white dot growing in size below. I mentally kicked myself for the request. I screamed again as I was consumed by the light. Next thing I know, I hit a hard surface and hit my head as well. The last thing I saw before blacking out was what I think was the old Demoman before he was replaced. I felt my head turn, and I saw a dark skinned woman wearing a blue dress and I think is a white sleeve on her left arm.

"What's this now?" Was the last thing I heard as I fell unconscious.

 _ **Demoman's POV**_

It had been a day since Sniper and I presented the tools and Dead Ringer to the team. I was sore all over as I learned my lesson from the three members I had scared. I had no idea that they could hit so hard. I was on my way to Satya's lab were she was reverse engineering the teleporter I had brought back from Teufort. She was still pretty fascinated by the science behind it, which I had no idea what it was. She and Torbjorn were also working on the sentry and figuring out how to get it to level three. It was at this time, the exit teleporter began to crackle with red electricity. This caught Satya's attention.

"Did you touch it?" asked Satya as she approached the device.

"No, it just began to crackle." I said honestly. looked back at me for a second before going back to the teleporter. Now it had begun to spin charging up as it mysteriously came to life. Satya took a step back, as did I when it shook violently. Then there was a bright flash, forcing us to shield our eyes. When the flash died down, I regained my vision a bit faster then Satya as she did not shield her eyes fast enough to avoid the blinding light. I looked at the teleporter and saw a man I was all too familiar with.

"What's this now?" I demanded as I looked down at the Spy. He was unconscious and was hunched forward. I noticed that he had his Ambassador in hand. I carefully walked over and took the gun. I checked to see what else he had on him. I found his knife, Cloak and Dagger and the Red-tape Recorder. I took them all and kept the gun in hand just in case he woke up. Satya had regained her sight at this moment and saw the Spy on the teleporter.

"Who is this?" asked the young woman as she looked down at the french assassin.

"A thorn in my side that I am all to familiar with." I growled as I kept the gun pointed at him, "Go find Mercy and tell her that she has a lethal patient coming her way. And be sure that he is not let out of sight, he'll back-stab ya when you least expect it." Satya nodded and walked off to get Mercy. I stood there keeping the gun pointed at him, and tightened my grip when I heard him stir.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Spy as he stirred and raised his head. He looked around dazed for a moment till he laid his eyes on me. There was a flash of disbelief in them as he sat up, "What?"

"Surprised to see me, ya back stabbing snake." I snarled and pulled the hammer back on his Ambassador. He pushed himself up against a wall as he looked at me with shock.

"Your supposed to be dead." said the Spy as he regained his composure.

"And you're supposed to be the best assassin in France boyo." I chuckled, earning a frown from him. The door to Satya's room opened up to reveal Mercy, 76, Sniper and Tracer.

"Who is this, Tavish?" asked Tracer as she walked up to spy, but I placed my left hand on her shoulder stopping her from getting too close.

"I'd be careful lass, the last person who got to close to him ended up in a morgue." I warned as I held her shoulder. Sniper nodded and took out his SMG.

"Yeah, I know 'em too well. Always tried to kill me, but never succeeded." added Sniper as he came up to the front of the group.

"Not yet anyway." interjected Spy as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Mercy had activated her staff and healed some of his injuries, "Thank Madame." Said Spy as he thanked Mercy. I saw Mercy's face turn a light red at the politeness in the way he thanked her. I rolled my eyes and decided to get back to business.

"How did you get here Spy?" I demanded moving the gun a little to emphasize my point.

"I was about to ask you the same question." retorted Spy as he chuckled lightly. I gritted my teeth a bit, getting annoyed at this point.

"And I asked first, plus I'm the one holding a loaded gun." I returned with brutal honesty. Spy seemed surprised by my change in behavior.

"Very well, you see we were having another match and as it just begun I had gone down to the Engineers toy store." Began Spy as he took a puff from his cigarette, "I was reversing his teleporter when your comrade Soldier discovered me and attempted to kill me. His aim was off that day so the teleporter was hit and was malfunctioning from the impact. The next thing I know, the teleporter created a sort of hole in the fabric of universe and I was pulled in. I was knocked out when I came into contact with the floor, and that is when you found me, thus the conclusion of my tale." finished Spy sarcastically.

"Well to fill in your missing parts, Sniper and I did not die." I explained to Spy, "Engineer was working on a new teleporter when it malfunctioned and brought me here, Sniper was brought here when he was going down to make sure that the teleporter was actually broken. Also to inform you, we are in the future, Sniper and I joined a peace keeping organization called Overwatch."

"I did not label you as the peaceful type." commented Spy sarcastically. Sniper and I glared at him, "However since you and I posses no means of returning, it would be mutually beneficial if I could join your team of peace keepers." I cast 76 a glance saying that he should be weary of him. He caught onto my look and stepped forward.

"Do I have your word that you will not betray us and harm us in anyway at all and that you will not join Talon if a deal rises?" Demanded 76 as he glared at the French man. Spy took a step back, obviously feeling the glare. I saw a minimal amount of fear cross the Spy's face, 76's glare was nearly as terrifying as Pyro's.

"You have it, however much it is worth to you." answered Spy as he flicked his cigarette out an open window that was to his right. 76 seemed satisfied with the answer and gestured us to lower our weapons, "So will I have some accommodations while I am here?"

I face palmed while Sniper groaned and walked off. Of all the enemy mercs, it had to be the French bane.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **And done. In the following of the previous chapter I mentioned that a few skeletons are present in the base. I would like to put those readers who were sad by that turn of events to rest as they are not the mercs of teufort. But I am not going to include any more mercs as it would be too complicated to explain how every single one came and write how they interact with Overwatch. If you have any ideas regarding the present mercs I am open to them, and yes I will ship Spy and Mercy. I can and will and you can't stop me. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Relations

**Been awhile since I last posted for my TF2 crossover. Gonna take up some ideas for future chapters. I am open to any and all ideas you might happen to have for my story so feel free to share. And no, I am not making a Demo/Tracer story or whatever, they are just friends like with she and Winston. And one more thing, I am not going to make the original TF2 team try to get them back as to thinking that they are both dead, or another respawn failure. Alright going back to the chapter.**

 _ **Sniper's POV**_

It had been about a day since the bloody spy was given a chance to join Overwatch. As much as I wanted to turn his head into a thick red mist, he was now apart of the team, and teammates do not kill each other. However that did not stop me from taking precautions for whatever he might try. I was in the mess with Ana, Demo, Lena and the 'guest of honor,' the Spy. The time was around ten thirty in the evening and we were currently sitting at a table, exchanging stories about our past as well as some tips for battles with Talon and Grey.

"So the old man is still alive." said Spy, but when you know him as well as I do, the was a ton of malice in the way he said it.

"Yeah and apparently he is trying to conquer the world." slurred Demo as he drank a bit too much whiskey. I chuckled as Demoman wobbled a little till he fell over to the ground, fast asleep.

"As much as I want to say it, I suppose now is not the time." said Spy as he checked his watch to see what time it was. Deciding to have some fun, I found an old dart board in a closet, and brought it down for me and Ana to play. Lena and Spy decided to join in the game.

"Let us play." said Spy, oddly cheerful. I shrugged and decided to go first. I had three darts in my hand, I lined up my shot and swung my arm forward. The first dart hit the bullseye dead center, the next also hit the bullseye, and the last dart got wedged in the end of the first dart. I chuckled and put my hands on my hips.

"That'll do." I boasted and walked over to remove the darts. I handed Lena the darts to let her go and see how her aim is. But she was about as good as I was as she hit the bullseye all three times. The smug grin on my face disappeared in a flash and was replaced with a deer in headlights expression. Lena and Ana laughed at my expensce and shock of someone who is as good as me. Spy next to me was waving his disguise kit in his hand, but I did not notice.

"Guess you're not the only skilled player." laughed Lena as she handed Ana the darts. I got over my shock and chuckled.

"Good shot mate." I said gave her a gentle shoulder nudge, "Now lets see how Ana does." Looking back at the sniper, she was as good as I expected and hit the target no problem. Now it was Spy's turn to take up the darts. Spy's aim was not as good as ours as he hit the bullseye only once and got close to it on his second shot.

"Good game luv'." said Lena as we finished playing. We all nodded and decided to leave, but there was the still present Demoman who was passed out under the table. I heaved Demoman up and he regained some consciousness.

"I love...every single...one of yah...not you." slurred Demoman as he looked over at Spy.

"Heart warming." replied Spy sarcastically as he walked to his room. I laughed lightly at Spy's sarcasm and helped Demoman back to his room. He might not look like much, but this guy is heavy. I struggled a little but Demoman was semi-awake and helped me the best he could. Once I reached his room, I just shoved him on his bed and left him where he was.

"Bloody piker." I grumbled as I walked back to my room to turn in for the night. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a noise outside my window. "Ah piss." I snarled as I walked over to the window. Pushing it open, I saw someone sneaking about just outside the building. I narrowed my eyes and left the window to grab my rifle to have a better look at the person. When I got back to my window, I raised my rifle and switched to night vision. The figure I saw was actually a woman with long hair and was holding a rifle herself.

"Well what do we have here?" I muttered to myself as I continued to watch her head into the building. I picked myself up and grabbed some of my gear just incase. I swung my rifle over my back, got my SMG and holstered it and finally my machete. I snuk out of my room and into the hallway, where I spotted the woman that got inside the base. I peeked around a corner she turned, she was actually very pretty: delicate features around her face, long flowing hair, and she was well equipped. She wore a sort of helmet that let her see all around her, these sort of mines on her wrist she could place, grappling hook on her other wrist and her rifle was collapsable for close quarters.

The one thing that really stood out was her skin tone, it was a sort of blue. Not something I would deem fashionable. I followed her to what I believe is the control room, where she walked over to a computer and started to download information.

"Not on your life sheila." I muttered and snuck into the room. I was about three paces away from the woman when she turned around, her rifle raised at my head. I had my own rifle ready to fire. We both stood there, holding our own mini standoff as who would pull the trigger first. The room was filled with silent tension as we both stared the other down. But seeing that this was going nowhere fast I decided to have a conversation with the mystery women.

"So you have a name?" I asked the woman as she glared at me for some apparent reason.

"Widowmaker, and you." returned 'Widowmaker,' if that was even her real name.

"Matthew Mundy." I responded to which I saw a split second of recognition in her eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. I took a step forward, to which Widowmaker steadied her rifle, sending a warning to back up.

"So what's a lady like yourself doing in a base like this." I continued the conversation.

"My business is my own." retorted Widowmaker, not giving anything else away. I nodded that she did not have to really explain herself but I figured she may be hiding something.

"I suppose that business also happens to be related Talon?" I quirried, to which I saw her grip tighten. Deciding to act on that I pulled my trigger, firing off a fully charged shot, right through her rifle, grazing her arm. She grabbed her arm and checked to see if there were any cuts. I chuckled as I had beaten Talons resident and best sniper, and I decided to mess with her a little. "Bloody hell you're awful." I chuckled lightly while saying it. Widowmaker glared at me for a moment, then faster than I could react, she dove forward kicked my rifle out of my hand. But I moved just fast enough to grab the barrel and swing it into her stomach, knocking her down to the ground. I dropped my rifle as the barrel was still hot from the recent discharge.

Widowmaker got back to her feet as soon as I dropped my rifle, she had a very pissed off expression on her face. I pulled out my machete and raised it challengingly. "Come on. Let's throw." I challenged the French sniper. I swung the knife at her waist but she dodged it and punched me in the jaw. I reled back from the hit and held my jaw. 'She can definitely hit.' I thought while holding my jaw. I swung my knife again this time being careful about her speed. I was able to tear a small part of the suit she was wearing. At some point she grabbed my arm and forced me to drop the knife and kick me in my chest and knock me down. I heard a clatter of my SMG and saw it was a foot away from me. I tried to reach for it, but Widowmaker used her grappling hook to latch onto it and yank it to her hand.

"It seems the late great Mundy has finally been beat." Purred Widowmaker as she approached me with my own SMG in hand. She aimed down at me. I was keeping my eyes fixed on her, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar shimmer of light. I kept a straight face as to not let her know about the threat behind her.

"Figured it would happen on day. But I always thought I would die to someone else." I said as I used my voice to cover up Spy while he was de-cloaking right behind Widowmaker.

"And who would that be mon amis?" Asked Widowmaker while she looked down at me. A hand grabbed her arm and another went behind her head to slam her head into a nearby computer key board. Widowmaker collapsed unconscious from the impact. My savior was the man I used to loathe everyday of my life.

"My apologize." said Spy as he looked down at Widowmaker. The doors to the command center burst open to reveal 76 and Reinhardt who were patrolling the area ever since my rifle discharge. I walked over to the console where Widowmaker had tried to hack into Overwatch and steal all the info it had to offer. 76 walked over to me to find out what happened.

"Status report." demanded 76 as he approached me. I turned to look at Widowmaker who was lying on the floor still unconscious.

"Sheila here tried to steal our intel, but I happened to see her break in and I was able to alert you two with my rifle going off. I then just stalled till Spy got here and saved my sorry ass." I explained to 76 who nodded.

"Get her to a holding cell. If she is working for Talon. Then she can tell us everything we need to know about Grey and his plans for global conquest." Interrupted Reinhardt as he picked up the woman. I nodded and grabbed what remained of her rifle and slung my own over my back.

"Can we interrogate her in the morning? I seriously need sleep." I asked while yawning for a moment. 76 nodded and gestured for me to go get sleep. Spy however was more interest in Widowmaker, and accompanied Reinhardt to the holding cell.

 _ **Spy's POV**_

Following the man I had come to know as Reinhardt, I walked into an area lined with rooms that made the prison cells of Teufort look like pig pens. Inside the cells were a bed, sink, toilet and mirror. I walked next to Reinhardt as he carried Widowmaker. He stopped by a cell and turned off what appeared to be a barrier made of light. He placed her on the bed and left the cell and locked it up.

"I will leave in a minute. There is something different about her." I said as I watched Widowmaker thinking carefully. Soon after about a minute of contemplating what made me think so hard, I left for my bed. Perhaps a good sleep will help me. As I was leaving, I failed to hear Widowmaker say something in french. But as I was walking away, there was something telling me in the back of my head. Something familiar...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10 Return of MvM

**Chapter 10 of my story. One request was for more Eyelander dialogue, which I will include. So far a good story to be honest, and there was another request for a Demoman drunk rage moment. I may be able to do that, it may be hard and difficult to do so as to try and keep to the character I have him as. Anyway going back to the story.**

 _ **Demoman's POV**_

Waking up the next morning, hung over from last night. I groaned and sat up on my bed. Last I remember, I had passed out underneath one of the mess hall benches. I noticed I was still dressed and I smelled just like a bottle of scotch.

 _"Still smelling like a bottle of alcohol are we?"_ said my eyelander, which was leaning up against my desk.

"Not today alright. I want a good day and a good start at taking down Junkrat and Roadhog." I grumbled as I picked up some of my weapons, including the eyelander. I equipped my Tide Turner, Grenade launcher/sticky launcher, my Half-Zatoichi, bundle of Dynamite and B.A.S.E Jumper. I walked out of my room but quickly going back to grab my Scottish Handshake. Once I left my room, I went down to the mess hall for breakfast. When I got there, a few of my teammates were already having breakfast and currently talking about whatever. Among them were Angela, Lena, Sniper, Reinhardt, Genji, Lucio and Zarya. Spy was also there telling them tales about Scout's Mom. I grabbed some breakfast or in my case, a stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a small bottle of my handshake. I walked over and sat down next to sniper and Angela.

"Morning all. So, what were you lot talkin' about?" I asked when I sat down.

"Well Sniper was telling us about you guys taking on Grey back in 1975. I still find it hard to believe that you faced an army of robots." answered Angela as she held a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Had a lot of fun blowing up them 'bots. Made a lot of money doing that job." I said as I picked up a strip of bacon.

"And it was the one time our teams joined forces for a common goal." Added Spy as he held his own coffee. I nodded and so did Sniper about the team up. I began to have my breakfast, using a fork and knife for once since there are ladies present. When I finished, my plate had a few crumbs here and there.

"Can't remember the last time I had a meal like that." I said as I leaned back.

 _"Heads."_

"You say something Tavish?" Asked Angela as she turned to me. I sighed that Lena would not be the only one to find out about my cursed sword.

"Uh, no. It was actually someone else." I said as I pulled out my sword and placed it on the table. They present agents, minus Lena, Sniper and Spy looked at me confused.

"I do not see how a sword is responsible for whatever was said." Began Genji as he looked up at me.

 _"Well it's a good thing I'm not an ordinary sword."_ Said the Eyelander causing a few agents to jump slightly, _"Hey guys, how yah doin'?"_

Angela was the first to gain some sense back. "I did not realize your sword was sentient." said Angela as she looked at the sword, fascinated.

"As interesting as he is, he is also cursed. Hence the ability to talk." I explained the reason to being able to talk. Reinhardt then noticed I had another sword.

"What of your other sword?" asked the enormous man. I nodded and took out my Half Zatoichi and placed it next to the Eyelander. Genji was the first to react to the samurai sword.

"I did not realize you also posses a Katana." he said as he picked up the sword to inspect it. I nodded that I did have a sword similar to his.

"So what was it like back in 1975?" asked Lena, becoming more interested in history. Sniper and I laughed as Spy chuckled lightly. And so we began to incredibly long history lesson. We spent a solid hour telling them all about our time period, politics, economy and technology. But we were thankful for an alert that came in and we were called to the control room. I left along with Angela, Spy, Sniper, Lena, Genji and Reinhardt. Zarya stayed behind to finish her own breakfast.

I picked up both my swords and swung them on my back before I left. I walked beside Lena as we walked to the control room. Inside was Ana, 76, Pharah and Winston.

"So what's the emergency?" I asked as I walked in. The main screen which hung above the ground flickered on to show Roadhog and Junkrat attacking a bank in Dorado.

"Junkrat and Roadhog are at it again. We need you all to bring them in, they have been a problem we can't afford to let get away again." answered 76 as he told us our mission. "For the op, Tavish; you, Lena, Angela, Sniper and Spy will you bring them in. Reinhardt and Genji will act as backup in case either Junkrat or Roadhog get away or put up a serious fight." I nodded at the team arrangements, as did the others. When we had all the details, we were dismissed so we could go after them. We left the room for the hangar where a jet was waiting for us to leave. Inside was like one of those private planes with all the fancy things you would normally find in a jet. There were several seats where I sat down next to Spy and a free seat next to me. Angela sat across the aisle with Genji and Reinardt, Sniper and Lena went to the cockpit, since he had a pilot license back in 1975.

"Is it alright if I go sit with the others Mat?" Asked Lena as she looked a bit nervous in the cockpit. Sniper looked a little confused but when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes her let her go with us.

"Sure, go ahead. I can fly this bird on own." said Sniper as he gestured for her to go ahead. Lena smiled and left to sit beside me in the cabin.

"How come you're not flying Lena?" I asked since she told me she used to be a pilot.

"Well the last time I flew a plane, I almost died." answered Lena as she looked over at me. I gave her a surprised look, as did Spy.

"What happened?" I continued but the look in her eyes said it was something traumatic. "You don't have to say if you don't want to." Lena nodded and took a deep breath before beginning her story.

"Well it all started when I became a pilot. I was the top of my class, one of the best in the RFA. A little while later, I was asked by Overwatch to test pilot a prototype fighter jet; the Slipstream. It could theoretically go through time and make traveling faster. But something went wrong and the time matrix began to break down. I was caught in the breakdown and everyone thought I died inside. That was until a few months later, I reappeared and everything went back to normal. But that did not happen, you see I would just disappear without a trace for day to weeks on end. It got so bad that even if I was in the present I could not touch anything. I was a literal ghost." said Lena as she took a breath to stop for a moment. Myself and Spy were shocked as to hear the experience she went through. "Scientist had classified my condition as Chronal Dissociation. They had no idea on how to help me, that was until Winston made the Chronal Accelerator you see on my chest. It anchors me to the present, and allows me to control my own timeline. Which is why I was able to get in front of you when we first met."

I nodded as I took the information in. I thought I had it rough with my old team but this lass... She did not deserve something like that.

"You poor child." said Spy in full honesty. I had to agree. Lena actually had a few tears going down her cheeks, so I pulled her over to comfort her.

"It's alright lass. You're fine." I said as I held her. Angela and the other agents looked over to see me holding her. I held up a finger making the quiet sign. They understood and remained where they were. After about a minute, Lena regained herself and brushed away some tears.

"Alright, I'm better. Thank you for understanding, Tav'." said Lena she she sat up. I smiled and nodded. If there had been a version of this where it was not so sad, I would be drunk out of my mind. I was about to say something when Sniper got on the comm.

"This is your captain speaking, we are preparing to descend. So stow you tray tables, fasten your seatbelts and get ready for some minor turbulence." said Sniper as he began to descend. I fastened my seatbelt, as did everyone else and prepared for whatever was to happen. At first nothing happened, and I thought he was just messing with us. That was until the plane shook violently. I looked out the window to see Dorado coming into view. Sniper was flying slightly lower than he really should be doing. He pulled slightly to the left and towards a nearby canyon, where we were to land the plane out sight. I saw a narrow landing strip, right between a narrow crevice. I silently prayed that Sniper would not do what I think he was thinking.

I was proven as he pulled sharply to the right and angled the plane so the plane was sideways, wings angled up and down. He flew right between the crevice and barrel rolled to the strip. He extended the landing gear, and came into contact with the ground a second later. I gripped my chair as I felt my heart leap as we made contact. Then coming to a bumpy stop, the plane rested on the ground. We all got out of the plane, semi traumatized. Sniper was the last one out and had an incredibly smug grin on his face.

"God I'm good at being a pilot." said Sniper as he looked back at the plane. The rest of us were not so sure. I was hunched over trying to contain my lunch, Angela was also having a similar problem, Lena was almost fine, albeit a little giddy, Reinhardt was holding his back as the landing was hard on his back and Genji was completely fine like nothing had happened.

"Alright, once we regain our sense, we are off to Dorado to bring in Roadhog and Junkrat. Despite 76's recommendation of leaving behind Reinhardt to guard the plane, I believe it would be more logical to have a shield and hammer on our side, to match the strength of Roadhog." said Spy as he adjusted his suit. "Now, Genji. We require you to remain alert and keep the plane running incase we have...complications. The rest of us will go after the two." Genji nodded and took up a place on the roof of the plane to have a better few around him. The landing strip Sniper brought us to had a small bus that could fit everyone, including Reinhardt. Once on the bus, I took the wheel and drove the bus to Dorado.

 _ **10 Minutes later...**_

I drove around to the city, it reminded me of one of our old bases, back in '75. As I drove down a street, I heard some gunshots and an explosion. I stopped the bus to let everyone out. Since Lena and I were the faster here, we took point while the rest followed behind.

"So what do you think Roadhog and Junkrat are doing in Dorado?" asked Lena as she ran beside me.

"Probably looking for some loot to steal or just piledge." I answered as we rounded a corner, down a side street to an old warehouse. Scarp and some bullet holes littered the walls and ground. I raised a finger to make a quiet motion. Lena nodded and followed closely behind, I walked to the old warehouse door and twisted the knob slowly. I then wanked the door towards me and took cover as Lena hid on the other side. No gun fire sounded, I poked a head around the door, and looked inside. Walking in slowly, keeping my launcher ready to fire, I looked around for any thugs. Then a set of lights flashed on, I whipped around to see a robot I was all too familiar and afraid of. I took a step back as an uber Pyro-bot took a step forward, the head cocked to the side, just like the blue Pyro would do before turning you into a burning sack of flesh. "Oh me mother, this is not good." I said as I ran for the door. Behind me, a huge stream of fire erupted behind me.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11 Author Announcement

**To all TF2 and Overwatch Crossover Fanfic fans out there, reading this story, I have an announcement to make. I will be placing Grim Bloody Agent up for Adoption.**

 **(TF2 and Overwatch fans glare at Author)**

 **I know, I know, not the chapter you wanted to see or read, it's just after such a long time, I've found it hard to keep this story going given there is no real timeline for me to really follow. I can write a story sure, but I'm not the best when it comes to writing from scratch, so that's why I am placing this magnificent story up for an author who really loves this story and has ideas of their own to make.**

 **If you want to adopt the story, send me a PM or leave a comment in the reviews.**

 **The story itself will be up for adoption starting today and will be available until Friday next week. If no one has come forward by then, Grim Bloody Agent will be discontinued.**

 **I'm sorry, but having ADHD sucks and makes it difficult for me.**

 **Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12 New Story Owner

After some time, there is now a new writer for Grim Bloody Agent, and that writer is claydetman. I have confidence in him that he will be able to continue the story of GBA.


End file.
